The Return of the Lost Titan
by Starre
Summary: What if Apprentice part 2 never happened? Robin remained in Slade's hideout for two years. Now, that two years is over. Robin x Jinx. Currently on hiatus until I develop an ending. All updates already written. May be DOTM x-over later.
1. Prologue: In Charge

A/N: Do ya like the title? I don't. I think it's tacky. It sounds like some dumb horror movie. Or a sports movie, because every other football team is called the titans. Anyway, I breally like this fic. It's Apprentice-based, like most of my other fics. I love that episode. What is part 2 never happened? After a week, the other Titans gave up searching. Robin had stayed in Slade's hideout for two whole years. About the chair in the beginning...if you watch Divide & Conquer close enough, you'll notice it. It's exactly like slade's chair, except about five feet to the right. Now... just read it!  
  
Prologue: In Charge  
  
The dark-haired teenager sat in the large stone chair and watched the four people on the large, movie-sized screen search for their missing leader. This infuriated him. He wanted more than anything to help them search the city, but communicating with them was forbidden.He knew he could help them. He just knew he could. He knew he could help them because they were searching for him.  
  
Two Years Later  
  
The robot droids had searched every room, and every hallway in the hideout. Slade was nowhere to be found. This was what Robin had feared most when he had first come to this place, however now, it wasn't so bad to him. He knew what he would have to do.  
  
He slowly walked into the main room, and up to the stone chair in the center of the room. It was exactly like the one he sat in, except five feet to the left, exactly in the dead center of the room. He walked just as he always did , in between the two chairs, but instead of turning right, he turned left. He followed these movements through swiftly, as if they were a well-rehearsed ceremony. He turned again, walked up the small flight of stairs , turned around, and sat down. It was now official. He was in charge here. 


	2. Remember Me?

A/N: This was intended to be part of the prologue, but it didn't fit with the prologue setting. No reviews yet. Read my other fics. Am I the only one who noiticed this, but on Robin's new costume, he had a new mask, too? It had little spiky-things in the corners. Now on with the story! Also, for anyone who has a problem with me, I like evil Robin!!! One paragraph is a hint to a certain ending. I never know ending when I start-only plots. Anyone willing to submit an ending to any of my fics? anyone?  
  
Robin still watched the rest of his old team sometimes. He had planted cameras inside their headquarters, the Tower. They had given up searching for him a long time ago. Starfire still flew over the city sometimes, hoping to catch a glimpse of his face in the crowd. He wondered how she would react if she could see him now, if she knew what he was doing, where he had been the past two years, what he had done, what he had become.  
  
Robin had changed a lot since he first came here. He was now seventeen years old. He had grown taller, and he now wore his hair softly draped down, and over his face, instead of spiked up so high, with too much gel. One really couldn't recognize him with just a picture from his days with Batman, or even with the Teen Titans. His new costume had also changed. It now included a laser on his hand (like in the episode part 2), and a cape just like on his old costume, the same length too, except it was burnt orange, like his new costume, on the inside, and black on the outside. His sweet smile had become an evil smirk, and the eyes behind his mask had become colder, eviler.   
  
He had also changed emotionally. He used to hate Slade, because Slade would always compare Robin to himself. Robin was infuriated by this because he had the mind of a hero. He didn't want to have anything in common with a villain. However, after about a month being Slade's apprentice, he realized that this infuriated him because he knew it was true. He learned to give in to his inner evilness, and left the hero in him behind. Sometimes, that hero would catch up to him, and lecture him internally on how awful what he was doing was, and the evils of what he had done with his life. When that would happen, he would just shake it off and keep going with his life.   
  
When he had first come to Slade's hideout, he envied his old friends. Their free lifestyle, the way they saved people all the time. Now, he realized that this lifestyle was much better, and actually more free. Heroes have to go out and protect people all the time, if they're in the middle of something, they just have to drop it and go at a moment's notice. If a villain planned to do something, they could do that any time they wanted to, unless their plan required them to do it right away, in which case the would want to do this thing. It was much easier to live this way.  
  
Robin smiled to himself. He looked around. He really had learned to like it here. He had come to know this hideout as his home. He was happy here.   
  
It had taken Robin a few days to get used to being in charge. In his mind, he still considered the hideout Slade's hideout. "It's mine now" he reminded himself. "All mine.". He looked around, smiling. In all of his life, he never believed that his destiny would lead him here. However, he was happier about it than he ever believed he could be about this kind of destiny. If someone had told him that this would happen to him, and he'd be happy about it, two years ago, he would have never believed them. Come to think about it, he probably would have punched them in the face. That certainly had changed about him.  
  
He sometimes wondered what made Slade want Robin as his apprentice. He knew it was because he had great fighting skill, but that couldn't be all. He had heard of a terrorist who had a niece with fighting skill greater than his, a genius IQ, and fluent in five languages, and sold clones of her. Why couldn't Slade just get someone else? It had to have been something more. He knew it.   
  
He also wondered what Slade's real plan was. That had never been revealed to him. The usual things, such as being rich, and world domination, just didn't seem like Slade. This bothered him. How was he supposed to continue with this plan if he didn't even know what it was? He could go with what Slade had been telling him about recently...stealing some high-tech machinery from some nearby factory, building some advance to his robots, a lot more than ever really before, Robin realized. Had Slade known about this beforehand, and had been preparing Robin for it? Robin decided he would make it his first plan to find out Slade's plan.   
  
Slade had told him all about this machinery...where it would be located, the security features guarding it, special precautions in handling it...All Robin needed to do was just press a few buttons, and a robot was off to get it. Robin smirked. Man, this job is easy!  
  
The robot arrived at the factory a mere five minutes later, thanks to the jet packs on it's feet. It carefully snuck in to the high-security room, reached out, and stole the small machine. Robin watched this through the camera on the screen behind the robot's mask. If one were to remove the mask o the face of the robot, they would not see a face, but rather a screen. On the screen would be Robin, sitting in the great stone chair, watching all of this from the safety of his secret hideout. His secret hideout. Just knowing that this would become his life from now on was enough to make him smile.   
  
Just then, he heard a crash coming from behind the robot, through it's microphones. Robin twirled the joystick, making the robot turn around. "Uh-oh" Robin thought to himself (I know, doesn't sound like a criminal mastermind, but still...) Standing in the light of the streetlights from outside, in a familliar formation, were Robin's former friends, the Teen Titans.   
  
"Titans! Go!" yelled Cyborg, in the same way Robin used to back in his days with the Titans. Then, they attacked. Robin was skilled at controling the robot in combat. He had done this many times against his training bots, which even he couldn't defeat on hard level.   
  
However, he had only sent out one robot, and there were four Teen Titans. They tackled the robot within five minutes. They held it down on the ground. Robin knew what came next. He had done this numerous times himself. They would remove the robot's mask.  
  
Robin wasn't nervous. He had seen the Titans changing over the years. Why shouldn't they see the new Robin? he sat back in his chair and waited for them to remove the mask.   
  
Starfire stepped to the center of them. She knew there was going to be a screen behind the mask, and not a person, however, she expected Slade to be on the screen, not her old teammate. She held the mask in her hand, her palm covering Robin's vision through the screen. When she pulled it off however, her bface was clearly visible, and her expression was clearly recognizable.   
  
The other three Titans looked confused  
  
"What the-?" exclamed Cyborg.  
  
  
  
"You're not Slade!" demanded Raven.  
  
"Who are you?" Questioned Beast Boy.  
  
Robin knew they all knew inside. They just didn't want it to be true.   
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember me." Robin said in that calm, well-rehearsed voice he had come to always use. His tone was different, but all of the Titans clearly remembered his voice. Three of them gasped, however, Starfire remained as she was, a look of hurt shock on her face.  
  
"Robin?"Raven questioned.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"What have you been doing for two years?"  
  
"What's with the new look?"  
  
Questions came at him by the truckload. He had anticipated this, of course. He answered them all by a simple gesture-his trademark smirk. They were all shocked speechless.  
  
"You-you're a villain now?" asked Beast Boy, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Depends how you define villain." Robin responded, stll calm and collected."By your definitions, I guess I'd say yes."  
  
Starfire finally spoke. "H-how? W-why?W-what do you mean-"  
  
"Cut the crap!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Are you working for Slade or not?"  
  
The other Titans stared at him. They knew how Robin felt about Slade. Or at least how he used to feel. "Actually,"replied Robin, stealing the Titans' stares. "I was, but he left today, leaving me in charge around here." He smirked. "That means I can do this." he said, shutting off the scren on the robot, leaving it there, on the floor, lifeless, a useless scrap of metal.   
  
A/N: I think that was the longest chapter I've ever written! Please review, and read my other fics, none of which are as good as this! 


	3. A Titan Reminisces

A/N: So, did ya like the last chappy? Huh? Didja?Please review this time. This chappy's from Raven's POV.  
  
Two years ago, back when we first started, we had another member to the group. His name was Robin. He was our leader. He had more superhero experience than any of us. He had been Batman's sidekick before he came here. We all looked up to him. He was by far the strongest of us, and the most skilled fighter. It really made up for him not having any superpowers or anything. He was also very smart. He really thought like a hero. That was where our troubles began.  
  
There was this one villain, Slade. Slade had some evil plan that we never found out. He was by far the most mysterious of all the bad guys we faced. He would always compare Robin to himself. This made Robin really angry, because he knew deep down inside of him that it wasn't true. Or so he thought. One day, Slade called us very early in the morning. We all remember that day so well.  
  
I remember I was in the kitchen, making myself a cup of tea because I couldn't sleep. Beast Boy had fallen asleep on the couch, after playing video games all night. I remember shaking him awake, and how it reminded me of trying to wake him up at Mad Mod's academy, another situation where Robin really saved us all. Cyborg was awoken because our phone lines are connected to the communicator on his arm. Starfire I guess was just awake. Cyborg went in to Robin's room to wake him up. Robin had just woken up from a terrible nightmare, or so it appeared to Cyborg.   
  
We all came into the communications and technology room. The wall-sized screen showed Slade's face. He told us his plan was to freeze ctime forever with a chronoton detonator. We were all shocked. Freeze time forever with the push of a button-just the thought would scare anyone. We were quick and eager to go after him, in attept to stop him. However, some of us were a little to eager.  
  
We got seperated from Robin along the way. He insisted on fighting Cinderblock by himself. He said he could handle it. That was the last we ever saw of him. Until now.  
  
We knew the ritual. When we defeat Slade's robot, we pull off it's mask, and Slade gives us some strange, cryptic clue about what his real plan is, through the screen on the robot's face. Only this time, it wasn't Slade on the screen. It was Robin.  
  
Robin had changed. A lot. Besides being the bad guy now, he has a new costume, he even changed his mask. He has a new hairstyle, and his evil smirk sends shivers down my spine.  
  
This came pretty hard to all of us, especially Starfire. We all knew she had a crush on Robin.She had been depressed ever since he dissapeared. Now, she won't even ome out of her room. We're all worried about her.  
  
The question is, why? Why would Robin do something like that? Why would he leave us for that kind of life? Beast Boy thinks it's most logical to beleive he's under mind control. Starfire will believe anything that doesn't incriminate Robin. Cyborg and I reminded them that we haven't seen Robin for two years, and he might have changed. Beast Boy believes us. Starfire refuses to. What has happened?  
  
A/N: So it was short, huh? Well, that's me for you! If you think this is short, read my Pokemon story, and Help! I'm trapped in another dimension! That's short! 


	4. Returning

A/N: A ton of reviews since last 2 chappies. They all seem to want one plot, but I decided to do a different one, just cuz I liked it better. This was my plan from the very beginning, but I had writers block, so I just made up some others, but now I don't have writers block anymore, so I'm just gonna go along with the intended plot. A lot of the reviews were qite disturbing. Why does everyone hate Jinx so muck? She's my favorite character. Just give Robin/Jinx a chance, it won't hurt! Also, I'm like the only one who updates. If I ever reviewed your fic, it means you need to update because noting good ever gets updated enough unless that update just happens to make the fic go extremely cliche. The other two plots, I have to admit I thought they were so STUPID! I don't know why I even thought of them in the first place! They're dumb! They're also overdid, I don't know why everyone wanted me to do them! Also, for everyone who did not like the Raven POV chapter, I do that in all of my Apprentice AU fics. Also, I seem to be having a problem with spiky hair as far as this fic goes. Peh. On with the story.   
  
A girl sat in a dark, round, cushioned chair (A/N: like the ones in the Delias catalog) and listened to the soft music pouring out of the speakers of the boombox. It was a sad song. It depicted exactly what she felt at that moment. Empty, lovesick, helpless, all-in-all depressed. This was not a recent development. She had been feeling like this for a couple of years, just about...two and a half years? Had it been that long? It felt like it had been only a few days, yet, at the same time, it felt like it had been centuries since the audition. The one audition that would change the direction of her life.   
  
Everything was good until then. She was top of her class, with two great friends, extremely different thought they were, and most of all, she was happy. Then, it happened, and that all went down the drain. She cursed silently under her breath. Just thinking about it made her feel worse.   
  
She hadn't changed on the outside. Her hair remained in the same two-tone pattern of colors, though she had changed the style. She still wore it gelled, but gelled down, in a kind of sixties-style flip thingy. She still had the same pale skin and purple eyes , and she still wore the same black dress.   
  
She and her old friends had grown apart. She hadn't seen them since the incident. She tried as hard as she could to forget about her past and move on, but she just couldn't. She couldn't forget about them, and all of the times they've been through together...and him...Oh, if only she could go back and start over...That's it! She could start over from the beginning, where this all started! All she needed to do was make a few phone calls...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later, she and her two old friends silently crept through a dark alley. They had reunited after two long years just a few days ago. She was still surprised at how easy it had been to find them. They were still living in the city, so all she had to do was look them up in the phone book, and the team was back.  
  
"The entrance was somewhere along here..." she thought, feeling the walls for a crack or an indent that could give away a secret door like the one she was looking for. She found the door, and pressed the brick into the wall. The door opened to reveal a large room filled with cranking machinery. One wall was covered by a large screen. Doors led off to twisting halls. And right there, in the center of it all, was a large stone chair. She knew exactly who sat there. Or so she thought.  
  
"Can I help you?" a voice rang out, breaking the still, shadowy silence that the room once held. The girl's newfound happiness shattered, and thousands of hurtful memmories came flooding back to her like a tidal wave. This couldn't be. It just couldn't be. The voice wasn't who she expected to hear. It was him.  
  
A/N: Very short, I know. It was in my spiral notebook. 


End file.
